(Wo)Manhunt
by Sorcerer's Chamber in Azkaban
Summary: "How do you get one and ask them out on their own, anyway?" Hermione blinked in surprise  "They travel in packs! For Merlin's sake" cried out Harry, before banging his head once on the table 4th Year


Thank you so much for all your reviews! May/may not be a follow-up for the BEST Best Friend

Hermione picked up a slight sense of annoyance in the air. She raised an eyebrow delicately upon seeing a rather irritated, annoyed, frustrated, and exasperated Harry Potter, flop on the chair beside her, as he ran his hands wearily through his hair, sighing in annoyance.

"How do you get one and ask them out on their own, anyway?" Hermione blinked in surprise

"They travel in packs! For Merlin's sake" cried out Harry, before banging his head once on the table

"Pardon? What are you talking about?" Hermione asked him, though having a good idea on what he was on about

Madam Pince glared at them from her desk, shooting Harry a rather irritated look

"And do be quiet, we don't want to get kicked out now, do we?" Hermione reprimanded him in a hushed tone

"Actually..." Harry trailed off, giving Hermione the ominous feeling that something was going to happen, and the look on Harry's face did nothing to soothe her worries

Line break line break line break line break

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" Hermione yelled, wand in hand

"HOW DARE YOU GET US KICKED OUT OF THE LIBRARY!"

Harry was smirking, doing his best to placate her. "Hermione, I'm sorry, I really am."

"I mean, I didn't want other people to hear about my dating worries and woes, and I really needed to talk to you and knowing you, it'll probably take me the whole day to separate you and your books, so I truly am sorry, Hermione"

" You're the best friend I've EVER had, and I really needed your advice on something." "You're the smartest witch of the age so, you MUST know the answer to everything, including this one?

He said, puppy-dog eyes in full blast. Making his eyes look bigger, bottom lip sticking out into a pout, and a rather woeful expression on his face.

"You know full well that look doesn't work on me Harry" Her voice was softer now, and she didn't look as angry as she did earlier, which just goes to show that "the look" DOES work on her, no matter how many times she would deny that

"And you're sucking up, Mr Potter" she said, though now, she was smiling lightly

_Success_ thought Harry _And she didn't even lecture me about how it was against the word of Merlin to do such a thing in the library_

He yelled (at the top of his lungs, mind you) that the two Ravenclaws in the corner were snogging, ignoring the fact that the two Ravenclaws in question were both men. A little detail he had overlooked, hence why they were currently standing in the middle of a corridor.

She would never EVER forget the librarian's face, nor what she said (or rather, screamed) afterward

**"MEN ARE MEANT TO BE WITH WOMEN, MR. POTTER. WOMEN ARE TO BE WITH MEN! UNLESS YOU, OF COURSE, HAVE A DIFFERENT WAY OF LIFE TO SUGGEST SUCH THINGS! IN A LIBRARY TOO!"**

The color of her face was a mixture of green, puce, violet, purple, red, and pink

"Now, what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" Judging by the tone of her voice, she was still pretty miffed that Harry had gotten them both kicked out of the library. But HOW he had gotten them both kicked out was rather embarrassing and amusing to Hermione.

"I just- I don't get women! I mean- if they want to be asked, why don't they just say so? They have to- to beat around the bush and- and giggle! Bloody hell, they giggle all the freaking time!" Harry cried out frantically, throwing his hands up in the air

"Excuse me?"Hermione asked, raising an eyebrow menacingly

"Why do men beat around the bush, instead of being straightforward and asking the bloody girl, anyway? And not all girls giggle, Harry."

"I-" Harry backtracked quickly, seeing her face "I mean- Please help me?"

"Just ask her" Hermione said, simply.

"Just-just like that?"

"Definitely" Hermione said, rolling her eyes slightly "What, you thought you had to bribe the woman with gifts and money? You're mental!"

"Who're you planning to ask, anyway?"

"Cho" Harry replied, grinning slightly "Thanks, Hermione. You're the best, truly"

He kissed her on the cheek as he ran to find Cho, beaming

"Boys" Hermione muttered, rolling her eyes

She didn't have the heart to tell Harry that she had seen Cedric ask Cho.

She had to get revenge for getting them kicked out of the library, after all. And after the situation presented itself, she just couldn't resist.

Grinning madly, she rushed off to follow Harry. There was no way in Merlin and Morgana's purple-colored unicorns she'll miss the show.


End file.
